


I'm All Used Up, Pretty Boy

by ktfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Fix-It, M/M, clown!kokichi, kind of lol, werewolf!kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktfics/pseuds/ktfics
Summary: The first time Kaito asks Ouma what he is, he gets a laugh and a smug grin in response.The last time Kaito asks Ouma what he is, he feels like he’s about to throw up.





	I'm All Used Up, Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the oumota week day two prompt monster au. Follow me on tumblr @dykeenvy to talk oumota! Also, please pay attention to the tags, this fic does contain body horror elements, so don't read if that kind of stuff might trigger u!

The first time Kaito asks Ouma what he is, he gets a laugh and a smug grin in response.

“Why, I thought it was obvious, Momota-chan! I’m a clown!” Kaito scoffs, already fed up with the other boy even though he’s only known him a few days.

“I know that, dipshit. A clown’s not actually a type of fuckin’ creature though, and you wouldn’t be here if you were just human. Monokuma said so himself. Besides,” Kaito punctuates his words by extending his claws, “I can fucking smell you. I know you’re not human.”

“Man,” Kokichi whines, “Momota-chan sure is a dummy. I never said I was human! Don’t go around putting lies in my pure, untainted mouth!” Kaito gets up to leave.

“I’m fuckin’ done with this, you’re just bein’ obnoxious now. But I’ll get the truth outta you someday, I’m not givin’ up for good!” Kokichi just smiles like he’s already proved Kaito wrong.

“Of course, of course! Nothing’s impossible for the Luminary of the Stars, after all.” Kaito makes sure to give the ridiculously large circus ball the other boy is balancing on a shove as he walks away, just for good measure.

The last time Kaito asks Ouma what he is, he feels like he’s about to throw up.

“Seriously, what the fuck are you doing, man? You’re gonna bleed out!” Kokichi tosses the crossbow bolt he just yanked out of his arm onto the ground unceremoniously before turning his back to Kaito.

“Come on, Momota-chan, help me out here? You did just agree to work with me, after all.” Kaito grits his teeth in response and places a hand on the other boy’s back to steady himself before gripping the arrow still sticking out of his spine. Kokichi hasn’t told him what he’s planning yet, but he did admit to his hatred of the game, and that was enough for Kaito to believe in his innocence and go along with whatever crazy scheme he’s got cooked up.

“Ready?” Kokichi nods, and Kaito pulls, hard, and it’s both surprisingly and disgustingly easy to rip the bolt out of his flesh.

Kokichi’s whole body spasms, and Kaito just barely manages to catch the other boy before he falls forward. “Alright. Now it’s time to get this poison outta me!”

Kaito gives him a puzzled look. “What?”

“Let’s just say I’ve still got a few tricks up my sleeve, Momota-chan!” Kokichi turns around and gives Kaito another one of his terrifyingly wide smiles, before unbuttoning his overcoat and throwing it to the floor, along with his frilly collar and his gloves.

Kaito just stares at him, dumbfounded. “Wha-”

Kokichi’s body is neatly divided up by scars. His arms, his upper chest, his legs are all attached to his body with blue thread. Now that his clothing is gone, the illusion that had been hiding his true identity also shatters; one of his arms is covered in fur, the other is scaled, and his fingers are all displaying different types of claws. His legs are also oddly jointed, and Kaito thinks he might even see fins attached to one of them.

“What the fuck,” Kaito swallows, suddenly nervous, “What the fuck are you?” He can’t wrap his head around this; he knows Kiibo is similarly stitched together, but he had been made entirely out of human body parts, and Kaito could smell the rot on him. He’s functionally dead, able to walk around only through magic. Kokichi is not; every single one of his body parts is somehow alive and warm and perfectly usable.

What’s more unsettling than any of that, though, is the fact that the thread holding him together doesn’t have an ounce of magic in it. It’s just… normal surgical thread. The only magic that Kaito can sense on his person are the multiple, unique frequencies of magic that must’ve belonged to the original owners of Kokichi’s limbs, but none of them actually run through his body, they just all concurrently emanate from him. He’s never met anyone with more than one strand of magic coming off of them; even Kiibo doesn’t have different types of magic connecting his different body parts.

“What I am, Momota-chan, is a big believer in the power of friendship!” Kaito feels nauseous in a way that has nothing to do with his recent run-in with poison.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he exclaims, tired of the boy’s riddles.

“Well, you know,” Kokichi puts a sly finger up to his mouth, “It’s my job as a leader to figure out the best way to make a group of people work together, so that everyone is being used to their full potential! I’ve just gotten very, very good at that.”

“Again, what the fuck does that mean?” Kokichi doesn’t bother gracing him with an answer, he just gives Kaito a vaguely disappointed look.

“Just go grab that bag over there, Momota-chan. We’re running out of time.” Kaito follows Kokichi’s pointed finger to grab a half-full garbage bag that the other boy had stashed near the press.

“And just what the hell is in this-” The partially opened bag slips out of Kaito’s hands and lands in front of Kokichi as Kaito stumbles backwards.

The calloused fingers of an inventor tumble to the floor.

“Oh, fuck no- what the fuck-” Kokichi sighs.

“Try not to get these dirty, Momota-chan. I worked hard for them, after all!” Kaito watches as Kokichi pulls out a tarp and a small black box from the garbage bag, before smoothing the tarp out on the ground and gently laying down what’s left of Miu’s hands.

He reaches into the bag over and over again, and Kaito can only stare, rendered speechless; the reverent palms of a creator are laid out next to Miu’s set of five fingers and are completed by the delicate digits of a pianist. The hardened upper arms of a martial artist are horizontally displayed above the hands he’s created, and are soon joined by the zealous forearms of a scholar. The steadfast legs of a maid are dragged out of the bag and positioned next to the arms. Lastly, Kokichi drags out the torso of an enigma and drops it down onto the tarp.

He opens up the black box and reveals a scalpel, a spool of thread, and a needle.

“Alright, we’re gonna have to do this one at a time. I can take care of most of the work but you might have to help me with some of the hard-to-reach parts; I can never get the stitches straight on my back.” Kaito splutters and takes another step backwards.

“I’m not- where did you get these- one at a time?” Kokichi rolls his eyes and picks up the scalpel. He begins to slice through the stitches on his right arm.

“Try to keep up, Momota-chan.” Kokichi’s arm falls to the floor with a loud thud, blood trickling out of the uneven gash where the arm was initially severed. “And to answer your other question; Monokuma isn’t nearly as good at clean-up as he thinks he is.”

“Fuck, man, I can’t do this-” Kokichi looks up at him, his gaze fierce.

“You can, and you have to. Monokuma wants a body? Well, we’ll give him one. It’s either all of me or parts of me. Which would you prefer?” 

Kaito clears his throat. “What do I- what do I have to do, exactly?”

“There are better ways to go about this, but we don’t have the time. I have to remove my arm and torso as soon as possible to keep the poison from spreading to my brain and killing me for good. I’m due for an upgrade anyways; blood may run through my limbs, but they don’t grow. Gets uncomfortable over time. We’ll crush the old parts under the press and when the others come back here in the morning, Monokuma will assume that someone died and trigger the body discovery announcement. Then, we’ll expose his failure during the trial. Got that?”

Kaito nods, doing his best to hide his shakiness. “I- yeah.”

“Good.” He sits down on the floor, and positions the scalpel to cut through the stitches on his chest, right underneath his arms. “I can’t cut through my neck, even though that would make things easier; can’t risk the brainstem. Once I finish cutting myself off at the shoulders, you’re gonna have to place me near Amami’s torso so I can start piecing myself back together. Unless you wanna watch me attempt to crawl across the floor as a one-armed head. Okay?” Kaito squeezes his eyes shut tight.

“God- yeah, okay, okay. Let’s just- start this.” Kokichi smirks.

“I knew you had it in you, Momota-chan! As soon as I get both arms back on, you can start throwing the old limbs onto the press and taking care of evidence.” He begins to pluck at each of the stitches on his chest, more blood oozing out of his open wounds. The smell is terribly fresh; it might have actually been better if the other boy was rotting instead. At the very least, this process would have been less messy.

Kaito glances towards the body parts strewn out across the floor and tries to figure out how much time has passed since Kokichi set off the electrobomb. He hopes that Kokichi is a fast sewer.

He just can’t help but wonder how everything turned out this way.

“Man, what the fuck happened to you?”

\--

When he’s very young, Kokichi realizes that most people like him best when he doesn’t act like himself. Kokichi decides that instead of trying to make others accept him, he’s going to become the very best at being someone else.

Kokichi thinks to himself that if no one has ever wanted him around, then perhaps there’s something wrong with him, something bone deep, something unavoidable. He passes by a shop window and stares at his reflection, his scrawny arms, his gaunt face. There’s something ugly about him; there must be.

There’s something not quite right with the first friend Kokichi makes, too; her fingernails are too sharp, her hair too thick.

He snatches a pocket knife and a small sewing kit from a nearby convenience store and Kokichi offers up a trade.

He still looks wrong but the next time someone tries to grab at him from an alleyway, Kokichi is able to leave a deep gash in their chest in return.

Kokichi discovers that he rather likes being something other than human; there’s an art to it, to making yourself unlikable, untouchable, so unpleasant that no one even stops to try and pick apart your vulnerabilities.

Kokichi saws into his arms and his legs and his chest until he becomes unrecognizable in a way that has nothing to do with his own misgivings. Kokichi spins lies and makes deals until his tongue turns golden, until he becomes something useful, until he becomes some kind of Midas, free of regrets and cursed in the best way possible.

He sews up his limbs and he sews up a Jester’s cap and he finds ten other people willing to embrace monstrosity with him. They travel from country to country and find a way to turn their existence into entertainment, to turn being repulsive into an art form.

Kokichi pretends that as long as he keeps sewing on new limbs, as long as he keeps on reinventing himself, as long as he keeps on lying well enough to cover up all of the boring, unwanted parts of himself, one day, his body will truly feel like it belongs to him, like he earned it.

Kokichi smiles at himself in the mirror and pretends that his inhumanity is welcomed, that it’s something only he did to himself. He smiles and pretends that all that emptiness in him, all that falseness, that wrongness, that insincerity, is entirely physical.

One day, Kokichi is positive that he will make a place for himself in this world. Even if he has to tear himself apart to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u so much for reading, comments are appreciated!!


End file.
